Unwritten
by Soluna125
Summary: Well Yoruichi has no real friends but she's crushing on Ichigo and when Ichigo invites her to hang out with his friends will someone get jealous? Yes she will ok Rukia gets jealous. R&R please...YoruichixIchigo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i obviously don't own bleach...AU um...this is present day

**Unwritten**

"I wish people would understand me" Yoruichi said quietly to herself as she began to write something down on the paper in front of her. It was a drawing but she was writing something under it. "Too bad i was really hoping i could get to talk to someone" she said quietly as she stood up and began pacing the room around her. She slowly began to think of other ways that she could get people to notice her instead of them just moving as far away as possible from her.

She heard the honking of a horn and instantly looked out of the window. It was a car and in fact she knew the people in it. "Are they honking for me" she asked herself. She continued to look down they were not moving, they just continued to honk there horn. She moved away from the window and started to think of there names.

She knew the girl with the shorter black hair was Rukia. Everyone knew Rukia she was the most popular girl in school. She wasn't tall but she was very pretty. She was nice as well. On top of all that she wasn't shy and she liked having attention, alot of it too. The other girl with long orange hair was one of the most popular girls in school. Her name was Orihime. She was not as open as Rukia she was actually kind of shy. Everyone said she was very preppy becasue of the was she dressed with mini skirts and tank tops. Other than that she seemed to be the same as every girl.

The boy in the car was very mysterious to her, he wore glasses. She believed his name was Uryu but she wasn't entirely sure. He was quiet but he was still considered one of the popular kids. Then there was the most handsomesest guy she had ever seen. His name was Ichigo. He had nice orange hair that was a perfect length in her perspective. (A/N: Ichigo is ugly to me so i'm pretending it's Miroku or something) He had nice white teeth and he was rather tall. He wasn't fat he was just right but he wasn't very nice to what she believed. Plus she thought he and Rukia had a secret love for eachother.

When she went back to look out the window she noticed Ichigo was gone. 'Where could he have gone?' she thought to herself. She went and sat back down as all of these questions filled her mind. She continued to sketch out the rest of her drawing. She had to shade in the shadows. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it slightly so she could only see the person's face. "May i help you" she said quietly not realising who she was talking to.

"Yoruichi it's me Ichigo do you wanna come with us to get some pizza or something" Ichigo asked nicely.

"Ummm...i don't know we barely know eachother"she said as she opened the door half way.

"So my friends and i want you to come" at that Yoruichi's heart melted and she felt her knees getting weaker by the second.

"Are you guys sure" she said with hope.

"Yah come on it'll make me happy" Ichigo thought. 'It'll make me happier' Yoruichi thought silently.

"So will you come?" .

"Yah lets go she said as she opened her door fully and ran in the back to get her keys.

Ichigo walked in withought permission and walked over to her table and saw her drawing. It was beautiful to him. It was of her. Ichigo never realised how pretty Yoruichi really was. She always had a book in her face. He honestly begged his friends to let her come with them and at first they didn't want to but eventually gave in.

Yoruichi stepped outside of her apartment unaware that Ichigo was inside. When she didn't see him she figured he left and it was all just a joke. She walked back into her appartment with her head down. She bumped into something strong and whatever it was it made her step back. "Sorry about that are you ready to go" Ichigo said with a smile. Yoruichi loved it when he smiled.

"Oh yah" she said blushing a bit. They walked down stairs and where headed towards the car. On ther way Ichigo decide dto make converstaion.

"I couldn't help but notice your drawing..was that you" he asked.

"Umm...oh..yah sorry" she studdered. 'Wait why am i saying sorry' she thought to herself.

"Ok then well i just wanted to tell you that your really pretty..you shouldn't always shove your face in a book" Ichigo said.

'Is he complimenting me..me...Yoruichi...i can't believe it' she thought innerly. "Thank you" she said as they made it to the car. She was sort of happy becasue she was embaressed she would say something stupid again. She got intot he back of the car with the girl while the boys sat in the front. "Guys ready to get pizza" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo you know i'm on a diet please...what about we hang out at that tofu place" Rukia said.

"Is everyone ok with that" Ichigo asked. Everyone nodded there heads and he drove off to there normal hangout. "We're here" Ichigo announced.

"Oh really i hadn't noticed" Uryu said sarcastically.

"Ok enough with the sarcasim lets go" Orihime said loudly.

Yoruichi opened the door and stepped out. Everyone else got out of the car and walked into the hangout. Uryu offered to order for evryone else. "Hey Yoruichi do you wanna come help me order" Uryu asked.

"Sure" she said as she got up and walked over to the coounter with him.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Orihime said as she got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Why did you want to bring her again" Rukia asked meanly.

"I don't know she just seems to have no friends i guess i feel bad for her" Ichigo said.

"Oh ok but don't forget about me" Rukia said playfully.

"I won't" Ichigo said as he pulled her into a kiss. They pulled away quickly and sat close to eachother and kept laughing when they looked at eachother. Yoruichi was watching and became jealous quickly, she didn't want to be jealous but it just came naturally.

"Ok Yoruichi...is your name right" Uryu said.

"Yes" she answered.

"Are you doing good in school".

"It depends what do you mean by good am i just passing or am i excelling" Yoruichi asked.

"Are you 'excelling' as you call it" Uryu asked as he made his voice like Yoruichi's when he said excelling.

"Well i have a 99.9 grade point average" Yoruichi said embarresed.

"Perfect...do you think you can help me with school casue i'm doing good but my parents want great" Uryu said hopefully.

"Sure when do you want to study".

"How about tommorow...would you mind if i came over" Uryu said.

"Sure how about around two" Yoruichi responded.

"Sounds great".

"Foods done" the casier said as the food appeared on the counter.

"Thank you" Yoruichi said as Uryu paid.

They walked back to Uryu's friends and sat down. Orihime had not returned so Yoruichi claimed she had to use the bathroom so she could go see what was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i obviously don't own bleach...AU um...this is present day

**Chapter 2**

Yoruichi walked to the girls room and saw that Orihime was sitting on the window ledge it looked as if she had been crying. "Are you ok" Yoruichi asked calmly as she began to approach Orihime.

"I'm fine" Orihime answered as she turned her head.

"You can tell me i won't tell specially cause i have no-one to tell" Yoruichi said as she sat byt he orange haired girl.

"Well my parents are getting a divorce so i feel bad and now the guy i like won't even look at me and i feel as if my friends and i have a wall between us and i'm not one of them" Orihime said quickly.

"Well i'm sure that the boy is probably just avoiding you becasue he's nervous to speak to you and your parents just probably need some time apart..why don't you talk to them" Yoruichi said as her and Orihime got up.

"Thank you Yoruichi i hope we can spend some time together and become friends" Orihime said as she hugged Yoruichi.

"Me too" Yoruichi said as she hugged her back.

"Lets go before they get worried" Orihime said as the two girls walked out and back to the crowd.

"Where were you guys...you took forever" Ichigo said.

"We were just talking" Orihime said as they sat down.

"You girls must talk alot" Rukia said as she ate some rice off of her plate.

"What did you guys talk about anyways Yoruichi" Ichigo said suddenly interested.

"Umm...just stuff" Yoruichi answered with her head down.

"Like what" Ichigo asked as he looked directly at Yoruichi.

"Just...stuff" Yoruichi said as she felt his eyes burning holes in her head.

"Leave her alone Ichigo she obviously doesn't wanna say it" Orihime said quickly.

"Well then why don't you tell me Orihime" Ichigo said slyly.

She ignored and they continued to eat. "How come you only ordered rice and now your not finisahing it Yoruichi" Rukia asked.

"I just don't eat alot" Yoruichi said truthfully.

"Oh well you should try to becasue we don't waste" Rukia said.

"Well i'm really full and if i eat to much then i'll trow up" Yoruichi said getting annoyed.

"Well just try" Rukia said.

"Rukia leave her alone" Uryu said.

"Sorry Uryu did i offened your girl friend" Rukia asked as she rolled her eyes.

"She's not my girl friend and why don't you stop being so mean" Uryu said as he walked away towards the bathroom.

"Fine i'll eat it" Yoruichi said as she picked up her plate and took two mouthfuls of rice and then put her plate back down. She started to feel queezy. Her head started to feel heavya dn she felt like throwing up. She quickly ran to the bathroom and threw her guts up in one of the stalls. Orihime came to check on her.

"Are you ok Yoruichi, you know you don't have to try to get on Rukia's good side she's tough but she's nice once you get to know her" Orihime said as she stood in front of the stall that Yoruichi was in. She opened the door and saw Yoruichi sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head was leaning her head on top of her knees.

"I'm ok just a little bit dizzy" Yoruichi said as she stood up and rinsed her mouth out with water.

"Wow you really don't eat alot" Orihime said.

"No i usually don't have a lot of food to eat since i live on my own" Yoruichi said as she was about to open the door to leave.

"Why don't you live with your parents" Orihime said.

"They said they got tired of me doing bad stuff and then they sent me to Japan and now i love here" Yoruichi said as they walked back over to the crew.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i obviously don't own bleach...AU um...this is present day

**Chapter 3**

"I'm sorry Yoroichi i had no idea!" Orihime said sympathetically.

"No it's ok really i like living on my own, i get to stay up as late as i want, i don't always have to go to school, i don't have to explain to parents why i didn't go to school, i don't have to clean up unless it's to dirty, sometimes it gets lonely but other than that it's great." Yoruichi said happily, but on the inside wished she had a family that excepted her for who she was.

"Oh! Do you still keep contact with your family?"

"Yah, about once or twice a month" Yoruichi said.

"**Hurry up you guys, your taking forever**" the girls hear Rukia yell.

"Ok" Orihime said quietly as the girls rushed back to the table.

"Ok, lets go" Ichigo said.

"But where?" Uryu asked calmly as he stood up along side Ichigo.

"Not my place." Orihime said. "My parents would not let Ichigo in."

"What about your Rukia? You have a big place" Uryu suggested.

"Well...no not my place either" Rukia said as she looked at Uryu.

"What about yours?"

"Hell no it's to small!" Uryu said loud.

"Well Ichigo?" Orihime said.

"No not mine either my sisters would be way to nosy." Ichigo said now directing his attention towards Yoruichi who was looking down at her feet.

"Yoruichi what about your place" Ichigo said.

'Yoruichi? Oh yes that's me' Yoruichi said looking up. "Sure." she said.

"Ok then lets go." Ichigo said impatiently. The girls stood up and walked toward the car. "So how big is your place anyways?" Rukia said with an attitude.

"Umm..it's not that big it's average" Youichi said not daring to look at Rukia.

"Well what's average?" Rukia asked.

"It has three bedroom, two bathrooms, a small den, a living room, dining room, and kitchen." Yoruichi replied clearly getting annoyed.

"That's pretty big for an apartment." Uryu said feeling the discomfort of Yoruichi.

"Oh." was all that escaped her mouth as she looked out of the window hating Rukia for being anywhere near her. When the group finally arrived the palce where they would hang out -Yoruichi's place- they all stepped out of the car and followed their new friend towards her place. As they stepped in all of there faces looked amazed. How could all of these things fit into an apartment.

"Wow! Yoruichi it's even better the second time!" Ichigo said as he put his arm aroung Yoruichi's neck. 'He's touching me' Yoruichi said in her head as she blushed inwardly. Rukia turned her head away jealously as she went deeper into Youichi's apartment searching for any flaws to make a fool out of her. Nothing seemed to be wrong with Yoruichi's house untils he went into her bathroom.

"Hey guys come here!" Rukia said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone ruched into the bathroom. "Looks like Yoruichi forgot to forget to put her underwear away!" Rukia said as she pointed to the railing in the bathtub. Yoruichi was so embarresed she left the room crying. She went straight to her room and closed the door. She fl;opped down oh her bed, her face diving inot her pillow. She hugged it tight and quietly let her tears fall down on the pillow. She heard her door open and then close. She figured it was Orihime who walked into her room to see how she was doing. When she felt a body lay down next to her she moved over to allow them to join her on her big bead. She then felt big strong arms wrap around her body.

"Are you ok?" a deep voice asked.

'That's not Orihime's voice...that's Ichigo's' Yoruichi screamed in her head. She just nodded reasuring him that she was ok. "You shouldn't be embarresed. I mean everyone wears underewear, hey some people don't" Ichigo said trying to make the girl laugh. She just simply turned over on her side so that now she was facing Ichigo. He rolled on hi side as well so now they were face to face.

"Why does she hate me?" Yoruichi asked.

"She doesn't hate you, she's just warming up to you." Ichigo said simply.

"Yah warming up with the insults and the embaressment, who warms up to someone by showing her friends their underwear?" Yoruichi asked angrilly.

"At least they were cute!" Ichigo said with a smile on his face hoping to get the girl next to him to smile that big smile of her. She smiled lightly and then let it go. She had a sad look on her eyes, something Ichigo didn't see from many people amny people he knew were happy or mad people but never sad at least not this sad. He inched closer to Yoruichi so that now there was no space between them. She just looked away from his gaze and looked like she wanted to cry. Ichigo pulled her into a light kiss, suprising both himself and Yoruichi. 'Is he really kissing me?' Yoruichi thought to herself.

Yoruichi pulled away from him and turned around on her other side. "Yoruichi!" Ichigo said demanding. She just kept staring at the wall infront of her and stayed quiet. "You can't pretend like nothing happened." Ichigo said as he sat up.

"I think you and your friends should go now." Yoruichi said as Ichigo got up.

"So be it." Ichigo said as he put his hand on the door knob. "But let me remind you that i do honestly like you, Orihime takes you to be a friend and Uryu likes you as a person." Ichigo said.

"Just..please go" she said in a wisper. It was clear that she was crying. Ichigo opened the door and walked out. 'Why won;t she believe me?' Ichigo said.

"What happened?" Orihime asked worried.

"Nothing. She wants us to leave!" Ichigo said with hurt. "Where's Rukia?" he siad now with venom.

"She left." Uryu said.

"Ok lets go!" Ichigo said. Before he left he found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote on _it We have to talk i'll call you -Ichigo_.

* * *

That's all for now folks i have tons of homework so i will update asap 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i obviously don't own bleach...AU um...this is present day

**Chapter 4**

The next day Yoruichi woke up exhausted. She wanted to go back tp sleep was couldn't so she got up and turned on the tv. After flicking through the channels for an hour Yoruichi got boared. She got up and made herself a cup of hot chocolate and went to go sit down next to her dinig room table. On the table she saw a piece of paper. She quickly sat herself fully up and picked up the paper she read it _We have to talk i'll call you -Ichigo._ 'Why would he still want to talk to me after all the things i said to him and the way i acted.' Yoruichi thought to herself. She quickly put her cup of hot chocolate down and ran to the shower.

She jumped in and took her time, then she heard her phone ring. She jumped out of the shower and rapped a towel around her soapy body. She ran out of the bathroom and picked uo the phone.

"Hello." she said sweetley.

"Yoruichi!" a voice came from the other line.

"Yes, and this is?"

"It's Kira!" the voice from the other line said.

"Oh my goodness, Kira, how are you?" Yoruichin said happily.

"I'm good how are you, i was going to tell you that i was coming to your town tommorow and i would like to hang out" Kira explained.

"Oh of course how about we meet up near your hotel i come pick you up." Yoruichi said. Both of the friends agreed to meet up at the hotel after Kira gave Yoruichi the adress to the place. They both hung up.

Yoruichi sat down at her table and sighed. She was happy to see her friend but not now. 'Why did he choose the worst time to visit me?' she questioned herself.

Knock knock.

"Who's there?" Yoruichi screamed to the closed door.

"It's Ichigo; can we talk?" Ichigo screamed as he leaned his head on his arm that was on the wall for support. Yoruichi got up forgetting she was still in only a towel and opened the door.

"Hey Ichigo!" she said quietly.

"Yorui..." Ichigo began until he looked at her. His eyes were scannign her body.

'What's his problem?' Yoruichi asked herself. She looked down at herself and realised she was only wearing a towel. 'What's wrong with him? What's wrong with me, i'm th eone in a towel.' she thpught angrilly to herself. "Hold on." she said as she left the door and ran to her room. She quickly got dressed and then walked back to the door. Ichigo wasn't there which she thought was strange. 'Maybe he thought i was weired.' Yoruichi thought. As she closed the door and turned around she saw no other than Ichigo sitting there finishing her hot chocolate.

"Oh sorry i hope you didn't want that" he said smiling.

"No it's ok, i thought you were going to call though!" Yoruichi said as she sat down on te chair next to him.

"I did call but the line was busy so i figured that i would come over." Ichigo said as he made his chair go closer to Yoruichi's.

"Oh sorry about that, and i didn't mean to answer the door in a towel, i'm such an idiot." she said mostly to herself.

"It's ok, i didn't mind!" Ichigo said as he gave her a huge smile.

"'Course you don't, anway so what did you want to tell me?" Yoruichi asked changing the subject.

"That i like you for you, and Rukia isn't going to change the way i see you." Ichigo said meaningfully.

"I know and your a great friend too but Rukia is just so...so mean!" Yoruichi said finnally.

"No, Yoruichi i don't think you understand." Ichigo said getting annoyed.

"I do but Rukia i can't be around her, and not when i just want to hang out wiht my frien.." she was cut off by Ichigo's lips coming into contact with hers. He let go of the kiss as Yoruichi proccessed what was going on in her brain. 'Did he just?' she asked her brain.

"I like you Yoruichi but not just as a friend." Ichigo explained.

* * *

A/N: So waht do you think?? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i obviously don't own bleach...AU um...this is present day

**Chapter Five**

"I..Ichigo?"was all Yoruichi could say.

"Yoruichi i really do like you no matter what Rukia, Orihime, or Uryu say. They don't have control over my life andi am free to like whoever i like...and i like you." Ichigo said as Yoruichi started to blush, but it went unnoticed becasue of her complexion.

"But..Ichigo why me...i mean you could get any girl with your looks and personnality...and there's a bunch of beautiful girls in the school that i have nothing on...so why me?" Yoruichi said as she stood up and turned around not wanting to face her true love, Ichigo.

"No Yoruichi..." Ichigo said as he stood up a well and made his way over to her. "..your much more beautiful than any other girl at school...and if you opened up a little more i'm sure every guy at school would like you." Ichigo said as he rapped his arms around the turned around girl.

She made no effort to move (A:N:ok ppl this part might seem alittle gay but 2bad) she just stood there in his embrace, wishing he would never let go. "Ichigo i really do like you but..." Yoruichi said.

"But nothing...Yoruichi now your my girl we will go to school together and everything...you don't have to be a loner anymore. You can love with me and my sisters or i can move in with you..whatever you want or we could take turns sleeping at eachothers house." Ichigo said.

"Do you mean it Ichigo?" Yoruichi said as she turned around to face him.

"Hell ya i never go back on my word Yourichi never." he said as he hugged her tightly. "So will you go out with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." she answered as she hugged him.

**The next day**

Yoruichi walked to school the next day. She remembered talking to Ichigo but she didn't remember what they talked about. As she walked she tried to remember what she had talked about the other day. The next thing she knew she was being directed towards her school by another person. When she looked up it was Ichigo. "Hey Yoruichi...ready for school?" he asked as he smiled at her.

'_Oh yah that's what we were talking about...he wants me hehe_' Yoruichi thought to herself. "Oh hey Ichigo, so about yesterday i don't think that Rukia will like this." she said stating the obvious.

"Well it's a chance i'm willing to take." Ichigo said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. They walked for another minute and were finally at school.

"You know Ichigo i never actually saw the school like this, since i always was looking down or reading a book or something was always in my face."

"Oh well now you can see it and enjoy it." he said as he gave her another kiss on the cheek. Yoruichi had not gotten this much attention since she was last home.

"Ok." she said as they walked through the campus with everyone staring at them.

"Yo. Ichigo." a vpice said.

"Hey!" Ichigo said as he let go og Yoruichi and ran tot he guy. "What's up Renji?" Ichigo said loud.

"Who's the girl? She new?" Renji asked low.

"No she's been going to this school for some time now. Oh and she's my girl friend." Ichigo said as Yoruichi started to walk to class.

"Well looks like you got lucky." Renji said.

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause she's hot!" Renji pinted out.

"Well back off. She's mine." Ichigo said as he walked off laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i obviously don't own bleach...AU um...this is present day

**Chapter Six**

"You know i'm just playin wich you." Renji said outloud.

"Yah ok." Ichigo said as he began to walk away to class.

"Wait so what's her name anyway?" Renji said as he walked to next to Ichigo.

"Well her name's Yorui-" Ichigo was cut off.

"-Yoruichi Shihouin!" Renji says.

"Yah..how do you know her?" Ichigo asked.

"Well she's in most of my classes." Renji said.

"So why is it that you only know her by name?"

"Well her head is always in a book or she's always looking down." Renji explained.

"Oh well..." Ichigo said.

"How did you meet her anyways?" Renji asked.

"Well i saw her before and then we hung out and i noticed how pretty she was and then it kinda just took off from there."

"Oh ok then." Renji said as they both entered the school. "Well she's preety smart so..." Renji's voice faded away.

"So what?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure i aready told you i talk before i think i didn't have anything else to say, oh here's my class." Renji said as he left Ichigo and walked into his homeroom. He saw Yoruichi sitting in her seat with a book in front of her face. "Hey, Yoruichi." Renji said. She didn't look up. Renji walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She laughed a little and started to mumble some words, withought removing her face from her book.

"I'm just readin, what's up?" Yoruichi said behind her huge book.

"Well first of all...how long have you been goin' out wit Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"About an hour. ok." Yoruichi said calmly.

"Oh, well why do you always have a book in your face?" Renji asked.

"It's ok so could we just leave the subject." Yoruichi said as she kept her head in the book and started to giggle.

"Sure. Yoruichi." Renji said.

She finally took the book away from her face and looked at Renji he noticed she had a phone in her hand. "Hold on one second." she said into the phone and moved it away from her ear. "Did you say something?" Yoruichi said as she looked up at Renji.

"Didn't you hear anything i just said?" he asked annoyed.

"No. I'm sorry. I was on the phone." Yoruichi said innocently.

"Fin-" Renji was cut off by the teacher.

"Ok class sit down and relax, no cell phones, i-pods, or anything else mechanical out in the open, once the bell rings you are free to go." the homeroom teacher said flatly as she took a seat and started to file her nalis with her feet on the desk and sitting back as much as possible.

"I'll call you back." Yoruichi said as she hung up her cell phone. "I'm sorry, what were you saying." Yrouichi said.

Renji repeated her questions.

Ichigo sat in his homeroom class talking to Uryu and Orihime. Rukia walked throught he door and none of the three noticed Rukia walk in. "So your really going out with Yoruichi?" Orihime aksed.

"Your going out with that?" Rukia asked.

"Please don't refer to my girl friend as an object." Ichigo said calmly.

At that moment the loud school bell rang. It was time for first period. Ichigo got up out of his seat and walked towards his first period class, which he had with Yoruichi and Renji. Once he entered the classroom the teacher snapped at him. "**Ichigo** you're late, please take your seat and begin to copy down whats on the board." the reacher said.

Ichigo did as he was told and took his seat. He beagn to copy his notes and then realised Yoruichi and Renji were not in the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i obviously don't own bleach...AU um...this is present day

**Chapter Seven**

"So Yrouichi i hope you really don't mind cutting Math to hang out with me." Renji said.

"No, it's ok i'm doing really good in that class anyways." Yoruichi said as they walked towards the exit of the school.

"Oh well ok, do you want to go to McDonalds until it's time for period two?" Renji offered.

"Ok, but i'm not really hungry."

"Well work up an appetite 'cause i'm payin." Renji said with a chuckle. They walked the reast of the way to McDonalds in silence. "Here we are, you hungry yet Yoruichi?".

"No." Yoruichi said quietly with a little discomfort.

"Ok well i guess i'll just get somethin and we'll go to the the park or somethin. Ok." Renji said.

"Sure." Yoruichi said.

They walked into the resaturant and ordered what Renji wanted. When they turned around they saw the cops. They would be sent back to school if the cops saw them. "Yoruichi we have to go before the cops see us, would your parents be happy if you walked in your house with the cops." Renji said.

"What if my parents aren't home?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well then there going to wait with you until your parents get home and if they don't show for two days then you will be sent to a foster care becasue you are only sixteen." Renji said.

"Oh, so lets go." Yoruichi said as her and Renji walked out of the store.

"Hey, you two, are you suppose to be in school." a cop said.

"No." Renji said.

"How old are you?" the other cop said.

"Well i'm twenty-four." Yoruichi began.

"And i'm twenty-eight." Renji said.

"No, no your not, let me see your i.d." the first cop said.

"Yoruichi." Renji wispered. "We must run, just follow me, on the count of three." Renji continued.

"One." Yoruichi began.

"Two." Renji said.

"Three." they both said and ran out of the door. "Renji, where are we going." Yoruichi said as they continued to run. The cops were a block behind them.

"Ok lets go towards that ali we'll stop in a place and then the next block is my house." Renji explained as they ran into the ali. Renji ran into a backayrd that had leaves, trees, and bushes all over the place. Yoruichi followed.

They ducked down and hid behind the leaves and sat there. A few seconds later the cops came through running right past them. When Renji felt the cops could not see them he got out of his hiding spot with Yoruichi right behind him. they jogged down about a block. Renji stopped at a nice sized house, and entered.

"Wow Renji this is nice!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"Thanks you know my parents are at work, so we have the house to ourselfs." Renji said, as he entered the kitchen. Yoruichi sat down on one of the couches and admired his house. He came out with two cups of juice, or that's what she thought.

"This is nice and all Renji but i don't know if Ichigo would want me here." Yoruichi said as Renji sat down next to her.

"Well at least drink what i got from my kitchen for you." Renji said as he handed a cup to Yoruichi and drank the other one. Yoruichi took a few sips and regretted it. It tasted funny and made her head spin. It looked like there were three Renji sitting in front of her. "So how is it taste, Yoruichi." Renji said as he moved closer to her.

"I don't feel so good." Yoruichi said.

"It's ok you'll be fine, i won't leave your side." Renji said with a big smile on his face.

"I have to go, i don't think Ichigo would like me here i really must go." Yoruichi said as she began to stand up. She was instantly pulled down by a strong force.

**"Is that all you care about Ichigo, well now your gonna think about me too**." Renji screamed at the top of his lungs as he began to rip of Yoruichi's clothes._ 'Wait what's going on?_' Yoruichi thought to herself. Once she was able to comprehend what was going on she began to scream but it was to late. Renji was already on top her. They were both nude.

As he began to rape her she screamed. "**Stop...please...get** **off of me!**" she screamed loud. "**Please, don't do this!**" she continued as she began to hit, scratch, punch, and kick Renji. After about twenty minutes later Renji got off of the sreaming, and crying girl. He began to walk up the stairs and right when he reached the top ste, he turned back.

"Hey, Yoruichi you can go, but don't tell anyone cause then i'll kill you! Bye!" he said and went inot the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and turned on the shower.

Meanwhile Yoruichi was still laying down on her back crying. After two minutes she got up and threw on her clothes. She then wiped her face and fixed her hair to the best of her abilitly. When she actually started to walk her legs hurt and she felt as if her legs would give out on her but she had to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i obviously don't own bleach...AU um...this is present day

**Chapter Eight**

She waked until she her legs couldn't carry her. She callapsed right there on the floor. A woman saw her and ran to her. "Sweety are you ok?" the woman asked. Yoruichi didn't respond. It's not that she didn't want to but she just couldn't. She knew she would burst out in tears. "Ok relax, here i'll call your parents. Just tell me their number." the woman said trying to help. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Yoruichi burst out into tears, and she couldn't control herself. She just held her face with her hands so that nobody could see her. She wanted everyone to leave her alone. She wished she didn't cut school, to be with Renji. She wished she would let the cops take her to werever they had to take her, and she wished she didn't run from the cops, to follow Renji. She wished she didn't enter Renji's house withought someone else there, and she wished she didn't take his drink, but it was too late she did. Nothing she did could rewind what happened or erase it, nothing. All she could do was sit there and cry about it until she felt better. Once people saw Yoruichi sitting there on the ground with the woman trying to console her they made a huge crowd. Students from her school started to crowd around her as well.

"Hey what's that crowd for?" Uryu asked Ichigo as they approached the block with the large amount of people.

"I'm not sure let's check it out." Orihime suggested.

"We're not gonna be able to see with all those people in the way." Rukia said annoyed.

"Well then we'll have to push through to see." Ichigo said as they approached the crowd.

"Hey what's wrong with the girl?" a random man screamed.

"I don't know but she's definatly crying a river." another man said.

Ichigo pushed through everyone until he was at the front. He had lost all of his friends but it didn't matter becaue he was at the front, and would tell them what happened. When he looked down at the ground there he saw, a purpple haired girl with black skinny pants and an orange top with with white stripes. He would know that look anywhere. It was Yoruichi.

"**Yoruichi, Yoruichi**!" Ichigo screamed as he ran to her. She didn't look up. Ichigo finnally reacher her. He dropped down beside her and cradled her in his arms. "Yoruichi it's going to be okay, i promise." Ichigo wispered into her ear, as he continued to rock back and forth with her. The crowd started to clear out, and his friends came into view they were shooing the crowd away.

"Ichigo..what happened to Yoruichi?" Orihime asked in a wisper.

"I'm..i'm not sure but i will find out...and whoever did it will pay for it. Come on lets take her home." Ichigo said as he picked Yoruichi up, and began to walk towards his appartment. His friends followed. She had stopped crying but she still did not reveal her face. They finnally reached Ichigo's appartment. "Thank you guys for coming with me, but i want to talk to her alone if you don't mind." Ichigo said.

"Sure we understand tell her to call me." Orihime said.

"Ok." Ichigo said as they enetered his place. He gently set her down on his bed and he layed down next to her. Removing her hands from her face was easyer than he had expected. "Tell me Yoruichi what happened?" Ichigo said lightly.

"Ichigo." she finally spoke. "You would never hurt me right."

"No."

"Promise me you would never hurt me!" Yoruichi said making her voice louder.

"Yoruichi i promise i will never do anything to hurt you or make you feel uncomftorable now please tell me what happened." Ichigo said with so much sincere in him. Yoruichi smiled a bit at this.

"Well remeber how i didn't go to school?" she began. "Well i went to hang wit Renji but the cops came so we ran to his house. Then her gave me some drink with something in it and told me to drink it after about umm..." Yoruichi stopped.

"Go on...i'm listening." Ichigo said as he moved closer to her.

A tear streamed down her face. "And i drank a little but then i got dizzy. And then...oh god..Ichigo" she said now crying hysterically.

"Tell me what he did to you Yoruichi so i can help you." Ichigo said angrilly.

"He rapped me Ichigo..he rapped me...and i begged him to stop but he wouldn't he just kept on going and he wouldn't stop for nothing Ichigo please i'm sorry..i didn't know what to do...anything i did he just cont-" Yoruichi said but stopped once she was pulled into a hug by Ichigo. It was a strong and safe hug that she had yearned for all day. She needed that. She then cried her eyes out. By night fall the whole apartment was quiet. Yoruichi was resting in Ichigo's arms while he sat there with rage building up inside of him by the story told to him by Yoruichi. _'He rapped me Ichigo..he rapped me...and i begged him to stop but he wouldn't he just kept on going and he wouldn't stop for nothing Ichigo please i'm sorry..i didn't know what to do...anything i did he just cont' _replayed over and over in Ichigo's mind like a broken c.d record. Just the thought of it got him angry. He fell asleep angry. He ahd an awful nightmare, it was of Yoruichi

_'He rapped me Ichigo..he rapped me...and i begged him to stop but he wouldn't he just kept on going and he wouldn't stop for nothing Ichigo please i'm sorry..i didn't know what to do...anything i did he just cont'. 'He rapped me Ichigo..he rapped me...and i begged him to stop but he wouldn't he just kept on going and he wouldn't stop for nothing Ichigo please i'm sorry..i didn't know what to do...anything i did he just cont'. _she kept saying. Ichigo woke up sweating. In his dream it had hit him.

"I'm going to kill Renji." Ichigo thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i obviously don't own bleach...AU um...this is present day

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm going to kill Renji." Ichigo thought. Yoruichi moved in her sleep and as Ichigo said this. A hurtful expression crossed her face at his words. Ichigo lowered his head and eventually layed back down. He then grabbed his remote wich was sitting on the dresser bedie his bed side. He turned on the t.v and went channel surfing he finally stopped on a show he found interesting. Thirty minutes later when the show was done Ichigo got up, turned off the t.v and walked towards his bathroom. He turned the water on for the shower, as he undressed. He jumped into the steaming hot shower, once finished, and began wash up.

Yoruichi was sweating at this point, her clothes were soking wet, as well as the bed sheets she was laying on. Five minutes passed and Ichigo was still in the shower. Yoruichi began to shift from side to side as tears pooured out of her shut eyes. After another ten minutes of her actions she screamed at the top of her lungs. Ichigo quickly got out of the shower and threw a towel around his waist once he heard Yoruichi's pearcing scream he didn't bother to turn the shower off. He got into the room only to see Yoruichi sweating in his bead, in a fetal position, with tears streaming down her closed eyes, and she was screaming, loud.

He quickly ran to her and began to shake her. "**Yoruichi, get up**." Ichigo said. This made her scream louder and cry harder. "**Please...Yoruichi you have to** **wake up**." Still she continued to cry and scream. "Yoruichi. It's me Ichigo, wake up for me." Ichigo said so quietly he was not sure she heard it. At the sound of his name she began to calm down. She stopped screaming and her eyes were now clearing up. She was not sweating. Yet she still did not wake up.

"Is she in a comma?" Ichigo asked no one in particular. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and sat down on the floor, with Yoruichi in his lap. He let the luke warm water run down on her face. She moved a little but she still did not wake up. _'Come on Yoruichi please wake up.'_ Yorucihi's eyes began to open slightly, Ichigo moved her head away from the shower. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. "I...Ic...Ichigo where am i?" she asked so low he almost didn't catch what she said.

Ichigo looked at her with the look of shock on his face. "Yor...Yoruichi i..i thought i lost you." Ichigo said softly as tears came out of his eyes.

"Why are you in a towel, Ichigo? And why are we sitting on your shower floor?" Yoruichi said as she got out of Ichigo's grasp. She stood up and turned off the runningwater. "Come on Ichigo i don't have any dry clothes so you have to give me some of yours." Yoruichi said as she got out of the tub.

"Ok Yoruichi." Ichigo said as he followed her.

"You have to get dressed too." Yoruichi said as she giggled. "Ichigo." Yoruichi said as shs stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Yah, Yoruichi." he said looking down since she only reached his shoulder.

"You make me feel safe, and i like that feeling." she said as Icigo pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry i didn't do anything to stop Renji from...hurting you." Ichigo said as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Ichigo. Umm...can i change i'm wet?!" Yoruichi said and asked.

"Ok lets go." Ichigo said as he held her shoulders and guided her to his room.

They both got dressed and watched t.v together. Ichigo made her something to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i obviously don't own bleach...AU um...this is present day

**Chapter Ten**

"**Yoroichi it's ready come here!**" Ichigo screamed.

"COMING" Yoruichi screamed back as she got off of Ichigo's bed, and walked over to the kitchen, in Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo was only wearing boxers. Yoruichi did her best not to look as a small blush crept up to her cheeks.

"Hey." Ichigo said as he looked over to her. He noticed she was looking at the floor and she was not paying attention. "Yoruichi, hello!" Ichigo said louder. She continued to look at the floor. He then walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When that happened she instantly jumped up as if something hot had hit her. "Are you ok Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked as he raised a brow.

An anime swear drop appeared on her head as she gave him a cheezy smile. "Absolutely, so what did you make for breakfast?" Yoruichi asked as she moved away from Ichigo.

"Cereal." Ichigo said as he walked back over to the counter he was standing at. He picked up the bowls and brought them to the table he and his girlfriend were going to sit at. "You can sit down!" Ichigo said as he took a seat on the chair.

"Yah ok!" Yoruichi said as she sat down on a chair. They silently began to eat thir breakfast. Ichigo finished quickly and took his bowl and spoon to the sink.

"So Yoruichi how are you feeling today?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh well i'm fine. But today i think i need to go home, thank you for letting me stay." Yoruichi said as she took her full bowl of cereal to the sink.

"Hey what gives, finish that damn food, you know it costs money, right." Ichigo said.

She laughed slightly and put the bowl on the counter. "I don't really eat in the morning, why don't you eat it." she said as she began to walk away.

"Because i made it for you." Ichigo said as she turned around to face her.

"Please, Ichigo can you eat it. For me?" she said and smiled lightly.

"Ok fine. Go take a shower." Ichigo said changing the topic.

"Why?"

"We're going out."

"Where?"

"Just out."

"When?"

"You know like in a few hours." Ichigo said smiling.

"With who?"

"Just us. And please. Stop answering those 'w'questions."

"Ok. Ok i'm going." she said as she left the room.

She quickly jumped into the shower and washed up. When she was done she wrapped herself in a towel. 'Wait i don't have my clothes.' Yoruichi thought to herself.

"Hey Ichigo." she yelled towards the kitchen.

"Ya." he answered.

"I don't have any clothes. Remember?"

"Just put your olds ones on we'll go to your place when your done and you can change there."

"Alright" she said as she went to his room and picked up her clothes. She dusted them off and got dressed. She then threw her hair into a bun and walked out to meet Ichigo. He hadn't moved from the spot she left him in. "Well. Ichigo aren't we going?" Yoruichi asked as she walked over to him.

"Ya. Don't worry let me go put on my clothes." Ichigo went to his room and got dressed. A minute later he came out fully dressed. "Lets go." he said feeling unfased.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i obviously don't own bleach...AU um...this is present day

**Chapter Eleven**

As Yoruichi unlocked her door she heard noises coming from inside her apartment. "Ichigo come here." she wispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I hear noises." she wispered again.

"Look, i gotta go to school so i'll see you later." Ichigo said as he walked down the stairs.

She wanted to break down and cry but she knew she had to be strong she twisted the knob to her unlocked door and entered. "Maybe i was just imagining it." she said aloud.

She opened her light and looked around.

A piercing scream was heard throught the sky.

"Pipe down." the man said as he held a rag over Ichigo's mouth. Her screames were mumbled throught the rag. "We're gonna have some fun don't worry." he said as she passed out.

When Yoruichi woke up she was in a dark place. "Where am i?" she aloud absently.

A dark figure walked towards her and a few followed behind him and they all laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i obviously don't own bleach...AU um...this is present day

**Chapter Twelve**

On of the men picked the tied Yoruichi up. She tried to squirm herself out of the man's grasp. She still couldn't make out all of his face. "I have plans for you!" he said in a dark voice.

Her eyes widened as she heard his voice she knew who it was. 'Why is he doing this?' she thought as she attempted to scream, but couldn't because of the object tied around her mouth. He threw her on a bed in a seperate room and left closing the door behind him.

After twenty minutes the ropes began to cut through her soft chocolatey skin, and blood began to fall from her newly found wounds, and onto the bed that she was viciously placed on. Shortly after, she passed out from the large amount of blood loss. When she woke up she felt week and her breath was getting shorter by the minute. Yoruichi could feel herself laying in a sea of her own blood. At the feeling of the wetness beneath her, hot liquid began to spill from her golden orbs, and staining her cheeks with dark spots. She soon fell into a light and painful slumber which Yoruichi never woke from.

When the man walked in he saw her laying there with her eyes closed. She looked as if she had been resting, peacefully. He walked to the bed and sat on the bed. He jumped up as he felt a cold liquid beneath him. He touched the back of his pants with his hands and brought it to his nose. It was the scent of blood, Yoruichi's blood.

He didn't know what to do, he was confused. What could he do in a situation like this? He got a mirror and put it to her nose, it didn't fog. "I killed her." he said. "I killed her." he said again. "I KILLED HER!" he screamed again. Just then a girl walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rukia i killed her i didn't mean it!" he said.

"Finally that little smut is gone. Now i can have my man, and we can continue to be good friends Renji."

"We have to dispose of her body."

"I'll handle it." she said, as she left the room.

She came back with a knife and began at work she began to chop the corpse up, as Renji sat there and watched. After she was done, she left the room and when she came back she had a black garbage bag in her hand. She put the chopped up pieces in a bag and then the sheets, while Renji stayed rooted to his spot. Rukia darged the bag outside and set it on fire.

"There now she will never get in my way again." Rukia said.

* * *

Ok guys that was all i'm sorry but it's finished. I hoped you enjoyed it. 


End file.
